


First Hint Of Something More

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Love After Death [3]
Category: Army Wives
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Claudia Joy?, Travel back to '07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the tribe begin to see something development between Denise and Roxy; more than a new friendship in the making. (Travel back to '07 when the tribe first came together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Hint Of Something More

Denise looked to the side of her; at the smooth young face of her newest friend; Roxy LeBlanc. Her brown eyes soften even more from her laughter; at the forced laughter that was coming from the younger woman. Her eyes turned sideways so she could take in the others reaction to this. Roland was just smiling understanding; and having the whole professional look come to his eyes; then he just pushed it aside; and got that warm friendly glow back in them. Pamela just eyed her friend sharply; then just leaned back against the chair's cushions. Claudia Joy on the other hand had the exact same look in her eyes; that she knew she herself had; but she saw Claudia Joy shut herself off as she simply shook her thoughts away. Denise took one more searching look at Claudia Joy; before turning her eye back to Roxy.

Roxy leaned forward, and grabbed the glass of lemonade from the table. She jerked the glass up, and met her lips harshly; she winced in pain; but was relieved to see that she hadn't caused anchoking event with the quick flow of lemonade. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt warm smooth skin meeting her bare right knee. She lowered the glass a few inch's, and turned her head; to be met with the compassionate, and open brown eyes of Denise Sherwood. She licked her sudden dry bottom lip. “Oh hey, Denise.” She got out from the cotton ball feeling of her vocal codes. 

“Is everything all right, Roxy?” Denise asked in an soft comforting voice; as her hand gently rubbed up, and down her knee. “You know that we are here for you, right?”

“R-right.” Roxy nodded her head rapidly. She cleared her throat before bringing the glass back to her lips. This time she tried desperately to take lady like sips of her drink. Not only to show Denise that she actually was learning from the lessons that Denise was kind of enough to teach her; but; it helped slow her brain waves down; so she wouldn't blurt out what was rushing around in her in a whirlwind. It simply wouldn't do in this situation. Hell; even she knew that without Denise's light reprimands. 

She lowered the glass from her lips and smiled. “It's nothing really. Nothing that the entire group needs to know.” She looked around; and meet the eyes of the other three occupants in the room; “You all understand right?”

“Of course.” Pamela and Roland said with a wave of their hands.

Claudia Joy paused as she just looked Roxy straight in the eyes; then her glance shifted over to Denise; then back at Roxy. “Of course not dear.” She said a gentle half smile on her lips. “Just know that we are here to help you also.”

“Of course.” Roxy nodded. Her body heat went up another degree at the feel of Denise's hand moving around her knee. Her eyes slowly turned from looking into Claudia Joy's concerned, sad, but understanding eyes; to the softness that was in Denise's eyes.


End file.
